A method is needed to stop the oil flow in the Gulf of Mexico as oil keeps flowing from a well one mile below the surface of the Gulf. This invention will show a means to pinch off the oil flow from the riser pipe of the well.
A pipe pincher is shown that can be positioned around the riser pipe by way of the weight of the pincher being supported by a cable from a boat on the Gulf surface, then manipulated by way of a submarine manipulator arm to position the pipe pincher around the riser pipe. A control station at the surface and signals from the submarine can operate the hydraulics to hydraulically force a die head against the pipe to pinch the pipe or flatten it to where the oil flow is nearly or completely stopped.
This would be a fast and efficient way to solve this problem. A pipe pincher should be designed for every oil rig drilling below the surface of the water based on the diameter of the pipe and thickness of the pipe.